A wireless local area network may provide wireless access to a network at multiple locations within a coverage area (e.g., a particular geographic area). Wireless local area networks enable network-connected devices to be moved within the coverage area. However, signal strength of the wireless local area network may be better at some locations than at other locations within the coverage area. If a problem develops related to network access via wireless connection, it can be difficult to determine whether the problem is related to communications in the network or is related to problems with the wireless connection.